Everyone changes
by miaharrypotterfan777
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts gaves a few people to change. Rated M for future chapters... DM/HG! Trust me It's gunna get real good!
1. change of heart and great news

Ok this is my first story, so go easy on me guys…

Chapter 1: change of heart and great news - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was near the end on August and Hermione was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Ron and Harry. She was thinking about all that had happened in the past couple of months. They had beaten, well more Harry than them had beaten, Voldemort and now everything was peaceful in the wizarding world. She was dating Ron and everything was perfect and everything had just gotten better at the beginning of August. They each received a letter from Hogwarts saying that they were reopening the school and that they were allowed to return. Everyone who attended Hogwarts last year was soused to return and re do their years. The new first years were to share with the old first years, therefore doubling their class. So professor McGonagall, the new headmistress, gave them permission to do their 7th year. Hermione was so excited. Within a few days of that letter she received a letter saying that she was to be the head girl Hermione thought things couldn't get any better than this.

Harry was reinstated as quittich captain. And Ron was still a prefect. Hermione thought that nothing could go wrong this year. She looked over at Ron and sent him a dazzling smile, and he returned it with a smile covered by his breakfast. She chuckled at this, she was sure that she had falling completely in love with him.

Ginny walked into the kitchen with a gorgeous smile. She looked over at Harry with love. She knew they were meant to be. They still hadn't gotten around to telling Mrs. Weasly that they were a couple because they enjoyed the time they got alone and knew that if Mrs. Weasly ever found out that they were a couple they would never have a moment alone.

They were all going into Diagon Ally today to prepare for school Ginny was pretty much prepared but the rest of them had no supplies. They lost mostly everything that was in the tent during their quest. The only things they had were the few things Hermione had since enough to stuff into her beaded bag and most of that were her books.

They finished breakfast and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the garden. They shared a passionate kiss with each other. Ron was always looking for a chance to snog her now that he was free to do so. He had told her that he had liked her for a long time but was to stubborn and scared to tell her so. Hermione found this so sweet and kissed him back with all the passion in her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day…

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a couch in the Malfoy Manor. He was so glad that he no longer had to serve the dark lord. It was the worst thing he ever had to experience. The one thing he wasn't to excited about was that he now owed his life to Harry Potter. He wanted to try to be nicer to the trio but it was going to be difficult.

Earlier that week he got his letter from Hogwarts and was excited to find that he was now the Head Boy. He had no clue why McGonagall chose him but he was happy. Ever though it was going to be tough he was going to try his hardest to get along with the trio and to get their forgiveness for some of the things he has said and done to them. Even though Potter's friends were a mudblood and a blood traiter, he would just have to get over it. He had to stoop with his prejudices. He made his way to the fire place to head to Diagon Ally.

When he arrived the first place he went was to Flourish and Blotts. He had lost some of the books, because a lot of things were misplaced when Voldemort resided at his mansion. The next place he would need to go is to the wand shop and get a new wand because Harry Potter now owned his. As he walked into the bookshop he saw the people he was just thinking about. Harry was holding hands with Ginny Weasly and Ron was finger locked with Hermione Granger. He had to admit to himself that Hermione had grown real pretty since the first time he saw her, but it didn't surprise him one bit that she would fall for Weasly. They were always together and Ron had always been so protective over her. Not like she needed it he remembered the punch she gave him back in third year. He chuckled at this, then came back down to earth to realize that he was staring at Ron and Hermione. They were looking at him to cover up his embarrassment for being caught staring he gave a small smile to them and waved and turned around to look at a the books behind him…


	2. Random thoughts

Chapter 2: Random thoughts - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked kept looking at Malfoy as he turned around. She wondered why he had been staring at her and Ron. She decided to go over to him and figure out what he has up to. She went to pull away from Ron when he looked at her with curiosity.

"What are you up to Hermione? Don't go starting fights with Malfoy already." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"She smiled at him and said, "I just want to figure out what he's up to. I won't start anything I promise." He smiled back at her as she kissed him on the cheek.

She walked over to Draco Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes Hermione."

She was taken aback a bit as she realized that he had never really called her Hermione before. Also, she realized his hair was not its normal slicked back was hanging over his silver eyes. He turned out to be quite handsome.

"Why were you just staring at me and Ron a moment ago? Did something amuse you?" She asked with as much courage as she could muster because she was still a bit shaken for the surprise she received from his looks.

"I didn't mean to stare at you. I was lost in thought and you two happened to be in my line of sight. I'm so sorry." He replied.

_Oh wow he really sounded sorry. I cant believe Draco Malfoy just apologise. Now he's sweet and attractive. Wait! What are you thinking Hermione? This is Malfoy I'm thinking about here. Get a grip! Plus you love Ron, well, I mean close enough._

"Oh, its ok I'm sorry for bothering you then." Hermione replied not really sure what to think of the whole situation.

"Hey look no problem." He replied as she was turning to walk away. Then suddenly he grabbed her arm and said, "By the way, you got very beautiful over the years." And then he smiled and let her go.

She turned to leave lost in thought. _"He thinks I'm beautiful. Well that's a first Draco Malfoy complimenting me. Well I'll be sure no to tell Ron though. He would be so mad and he'd cause big deal over nothing. Well maybe he's changed. Its very unlikely but who knows. I wonder if he wants to date me. Whoa! Hemione! What are you thinking girl first off its Malfoy and second he's a pureblood lover and you're a muggleborn no doubt. I was just wondering if he liked me in that way. No, the question is 'Do you like him in that way?' No way! Well then it's settled. Now start paying attention to your real boyfriend."_ After she was done thinking this she sighed and put her arm around Ron's waist and he instantly put his arm around her shoulder. She was content in the REAL WORLD…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco watched as Hermione put her arm around Weasly's waist and had this weird feeling… _"Wait, Draco, you aren't jealous are you? No way! Well then stop staring at them."_ Then Draco turned his head away from the happy couple. _"Happy couple? Ha! I bet that they really aren't happy. Why do you say that? Well, maybe I'm just wishing… Why would you wish that? Oh SHUT UP! I just don't think that they look happy. Well, okay maybe they do, but what would she wan with Weasly? Is that really any of your business? No not really but… But nothing. Switch your train of thought before you start liking Granger. THAT would NEVER happen! Never say never Draco .Watch me… NEVER!_

He went home just after buying his new wand. He wanted to kick himself for what happened today. He ran into them again and couldn't even figure out anything to say to them.He just looked at them, smiled, wave, and walked off. It was quite embarrassing. He started packing his trunk early so that he wouldn't be the last minute doing it again. He wanted everything to change. He wasn't worried about his father stopping him from trying to fix his messed up life, because he was put back in Azkaban, along with other known death eaters. His mother encouraged him to get start fixing his life now, starting with Harry potter. She herself had no problems with Harry because she was the one who saved him. The he started thinking again… _"Well if your dad isn't around, dating for blood won't matter will it? Wait why do you want to know that? I was just curious. About whether you should pursue Granger? Get over that. No I don't and never will like Granger. There goes that Never… you'd better watch that Draco. You're going to jinx yourself. Whatever! That won't happen I may be changing but I won't lower myself. What's lowering about liking a beautiful woman? Oh just STOP! She's got a boyfriend… so let's move on from there. I'm hungry."_


	3. on the hogwarts express

**Disclaimer: (i know its late but) i dont own anything!!!!**

**(A/N) Thanks to my one reviewer. because of you I decided to finish my wirting. I am hoping to get more reviews. Wether they are good or bad I want to know what you think. I am also open to suggestions. So review away... The more reiview I get the more tempted I will be to write more, because i have plenty planned.**

Chapter 3: On the Hogwarts Express - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione looked up at the familiar train with joy. Finally she would get to finish school. She had to admit, it was a bit disappointing when she chose to follow Harry, the fact that she wouldn't be able to finish school. She was going back now. Everything was great. She had the best boyfriend ever. She was head girl. She had a dorm all to herself. "_Well, her and whoever the head boy was."_ She smiled over at Ron, waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and stepped onto the train.

She and Ron headed to the Prefects compartment to figure out from McGonagall what her duties where as head girl before going to Harry and Ginny's compartment. As they walked in, she spotted the prefects, all except Malfoy, well Draco. She was standing in the way of the door when someone opened the door and walked right into her.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." she said as she looked up into to face of the person, whose way she was blocking. Then she noticed who it was and didn't feel as sorry anymore.

"It's okay just don't let it happen again." He said

_Why is he being so nice to me?_ She thought. Then she looked toward his chest where his prefects badge should have been. There she saw a head badge. She was so shocked. Now she was the one staring.

I looked up and he said, " Are you really that surprised?"

"No, It's just... Well yeah. I wouldn't think you'd get it." She replied, trying real hard not to be mean.

"Oh... let me guess you were expecting one of your precious Golden Trio friends to get it?" He said with a sneer that was begging to make him look like the Malfoy she was used to.

"That's not even what I was saying. I knew for a fact that Ron or Harry didn't get it because i spent the whole summer with them. What I was saying was that YOU were not one of the people who came into my head when I was trying to figure out who I would get stuck with this year_." Ahh that still sounds degrading_! Trying to fix how bad it sounded she added, "I'm not mad about it or anything. I just had a brain fart." She said wondering about her choice of words.

He laughed out loud at this "It's okay I can see that you are trying really hard not to make me upset. I totally understand I'm sorry about making you get so worried about it. I'm actually too excited about my achievement to be worried about it. My father told me that I'd probably never get it." She was blushing from embarrassment at this point but still he continued. "I also think that we should put all the past stuff behind us, especially since we're going to be living with each other all year and try to become friends, and maybe eventually you will see how much I've changed. What do you say?"

Hermione was in awe. _Did Draco Malfoy just ask me, Hermione Granger a Mudblood to be friends with him? _"Yeah, sure. Just as long as your serious and not pulling some prank."

"No Hermione. This is completely serious. I'm actually tired of being hated by every one, other than a few Slyitherins. Like I said before, I want to change." He said with one of the most sincere faces she'd ever seen.

Ron at this point looked over at Hermione and realized that she was talking to Malfoy and stole her away and asked her what they were talking about. She didn't have to answer that , because at this point Professor McGonagall walked in and asked for silence. She told all the prefects their duties and sent them off. Ron waved goodbye to her. Then McGonagall addressed Draco and Hermione. She told them that they had the same duties as prefects, just with more authority and less demanding. She told them they were allowed only in there house common rooms and the heads dorms. They were told that they did not have to patrol the train. As they parted Draco smiled at Hermione and went to sit in the compartment with his fellow 7th year slyitherins.

Hermione hoped that it wasn't Ron's turn to patrol. She wanted to be with him so she'd stop thinking about Draco. Her wish was granted. He smiled at her when she entered the compartment. Harry and Ginny were chatting about everything. As soon as she sat down Ron put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sat down next to the window listening to Goyle complain about having to redo his 7th year. He wanted to say something to make him shut up, but he didn't want to cause an issue. So, He sat in silence wondering how his year would turn out. He had no clue that this was going to be the best year he would spend at Hogwarts. The train started to slow down, so he got down his trunk and changed into his school robes. The train stopped and He went out to the carriages pulled by the Thestrals, which he could now see. The sight shocked him. _At least I know what they are. _He thought. He waited for the Head carriage and when it showed up he and Hermione got into it. He looked over at her. She was messing with her hair.

_My God,_ "That has to be one of the most beautiful sites I've ever seen." Before he realized what he had done Hermione looked up and blushed. He put his hand over his mouth. _I can't believe I just said that out loud… Wow! This is embarrassing._ "I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to say that out loud." This caused her to blush even more.

"It's okay just don't let Ron hear you say that. He's very possessive." She said with a giggle.

Draco laughed at this but had to ask "what do you see in him anyway? It's not like he's the sweetest and most attractive guy ever, He's actually really hotheaded."

"I just really like him and he's like the only guy who really wants to be with me. Why do you care anyway?"

"Honestly I think you deserve better but it's your choice not mine. Oh, and just know that he's not the only guy who wants to be with you." _Why did I say that? I hope she doesn't think that I mean me. Goodness that would be totally embarrassing._

To His relief she just shrugged her shoulders and said "Maybe you're right." Then they got out of the carriage and walked into to the castle.

**(A/N) I hope you enjoy it and trust me it will get more juicy within the next few chapters!!**


	4. fist night together

Chapter 4: first night together - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked into the Great Hall and sighed. She saw Harry and Ron sitting at their table. She walked over to them and sat down. The first years got sorted and McGonagall gave her headmistress speech. She looked over at Harry to see the slight glisten of tears in his eyes. She knew it was because he missed Dumbledore, she did too. She asked the heads to stay after the feast. They ate all they could stuff in their faces, epically Ron . The feast was over and the prefects lead there houses to their common rooms. Hermione walked up to where the podium was ands then Draco walked up beside her and McGonagall spoke. She Said, "I would really like you two to try and get along with each other this year. I know you've had some differences in the past, but all that is over with. Next you need to know the head common room password, it is _Changes._ As I'm sure you realize the irony of that password, remember I didn't choose it the occupant of the portrait did."

She bid them by and off Hermione went with Draco by her side to their Dorm. She looked over at him and she knew that this was going to be an interesting year (she has no idea!!!!!!). They reached to portrait and she stared at it with amazement. The names of all the past Headmasters where written in the background and the occupant of the portrait was a maid who dusted over every name with an admiring face.

"Changes.", Draco whispered to the maid who smiled and replied, "There will be many of those I bet." and opened to door to a most beautiful common room. It was in a mixture of black and silver. There where stairs that lead to their rooms. And rooms off to the side that she was sure were the bath room and kitchen.

She smiled and walked over to the bookshelf on the left side of the fireplace. She ran her fingers over the spines of books until she found one that she really wanted to read. She plopped down on the couch and cracked open her book. Before she started reading and she glances up and saw that Draco had not moved but looked away when she met his eyes

_I wonder if he was watching me that whole time. He has been acting real strange recently. I wonder what he just stands there and thinks about. He has to get bored wallowing in his own thoughts all day. What am I saying? That's what I'm doing right now._

She watched him as he sat down in the black fluffy looking chair. He was just staring at the fire.

She was too curious now so she had to ask, "What are you thinking about?" He slightly jumped at the sound of her voice breaking the silence.

He looked at her then replied, "Are you always this nosey?" He smirked at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry if that bothers you but I am so you'll just have to live with it." She replied returning his smirk. Then he chuckled.

"Honestly I'm thinking about everything. Nothing really important, I've just had a whole lot of stuff happen the past few months. How about you?" He replied still slightly chuckling.

"Well, I'm not really thinking about much either. I heard about a few things that happened to you this summer. I'm sorry your dad got chucked in Azkaban." As she said these last words he looked up with anger.

"Look, I am 100 happy that my father is not controlling my life anymore. It's probably for the best. Me and my mum can now get our lives straight and not worry about what kind of mess my father has gotten us into."

"Oh' okay then. You know you have really changed." She said in a serious tone.

"Not as much as you think, trust me. I'm still the same just nicer to you. Eventually I want to fix my problems with Harry, but not yet. I'm just not ready yet. I still have some personal issues with him. You'll see, I haven't changed that much. I've always…" all the sudden there was a knock on the door interrupting their conversation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

… _wanted to talk to you._ He finished his sentence in his head as Hermione answered the door. _Why am I being so honest with her? _He didn't understand why he was all the sudden pouring his heart out to Hermione Granger. He never talked to anyone with such honesty, not even Blaise and they have known each other since they were very young. Then he looked to see who Hermione had let in to the common room. He was all the sudden overcome with anger and irritation.

"Boy do I miss you back in the Gryffindor door common room." Ron said to Hermione pulling her into a hug. Then he leaned in and whispered something Draco couldn't hear. He felt sick he didn't want to be around while weasel tries to seduce Hermione.

He suddenly had a mental picture of Hermione's legs wrapped around Ron's hips and the thought grossed him out.

He decided to leave the room while he could. He turned around to glance at them without thinking and Hermione gave him an apologetic look and he quickly turned around and wondered what the look was for. He went into the kitchen. He checked out the fridge and found out that they had a lot to snack on if they wanted to. He grabbed out a bottle of butterbeer. He popped off the top and began thinking.

_Why did she look so sorry? I will ask later. I cant believe the thought of sex actually grossed me out. It's not like I haven't done it before. I guess is just the thought of the Weasel and her together._

Then he heard it. She was giggling like a fool. He needed to leave. He couldn't stand it. He walked out of the kitchen and they were kissing in front of the fireplace. Hermione looked up and saw him and she blushed. Ron looked up and scowled.

"I'm going up to the Slytherin common room. I'll be back in a little over an hour." Hr quickly said and scurried out the portrait hole.

He met Blaise and sighed. "Dude I had to leave. Granger and weasel were making out. It was totally gross.

Chuckling, Blaise asked was the almighty Draco Malfoy jealous?"

"Shut it Blaise. That is completely the most absurd thing you could say." He replied trying to cover up his lie with a sneer.

"Hey! I never said that there was anything wrong with it. She's extremely pretty and smart. You know good and well I hate all that Mudblood crap and always have. If I didn't think my best friend had a thing for her I would go for her myself."

"You're way out of line with that one. I have never once given anyone a reason to think that I held any type of feelings toward Hermione other than hate." He replied looking furious at Blaise.

Blaise started to smile "Hermione huh? Whatever buddy! I don't care anymore. I'm not going to try anything though. I know she would never go for me."

Draco looked utterly horrified. _I guess I could tell him that I'm starting to like her. Wait what am I talking about I don't like her. I just think she's very pretty. There's nothing wrong with that and that's none of his business at all._

After talking with Blaise for a little longer he decided to go back to his common room.

"changes" he said to the portrait

"I certainly hope so." The maid replied with a smile as she let the head boy in.

He found Hermione asleep on the couch with a book over her face.

He removed the book and picked her up and walked up to her room. He was hesitant for a moment. Guys were not normally allowed in the girls dormitory but he decided to try and go p there any way. He got to her door and grabbed the handle, _here goes._ He remember the invisible force that pushed him the time he tried to follow Pansy to her dormitory.

He pushed the door open and sighed with relief as he walked in and saw her room. It was in Gryffindor colors. He figured his was the same just in Slytherin colors. He pulled back her covers and set her under them.

He smiled to himself, _wow she is so beautiful._ Before he could think about it he kissed her on the forehead and said "goodnight Hermione."

He missed the smile that she had as he walked out of her dormitory.

He went into his room and got a towel to go get a shower.

About 10 minutes later he returned to his room and turned out the lights. He climbed into hid bed and went to sleep thinking about the events of today.


	5. first day and studying

**disclaimer: i don't own the harry potter characters**

**(A/N) i hope you like this one. review and tellme what you think. i'm pretty happy withtheresuls so far.**

Chapter 5: first day and studying - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione woke up the next morning in her room. She looked around. It was beautiful, but she didn't remember getting up there.

_Draco must have carried me. _Then she remembered waking up slightly in his arms last night. _Was it just my imagination or did Draco Malfoy kiss me on the forehead while I was sleeping. Well if he did I won't mention it. _

She got up and grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to shower. She turned on the hot water, stripped off her clothes and got in. As she was washing, she all the sudden remembered the conversation she had with Ron.

"_boy do I miss you back in the Gryffindor common room." Then he whispered. "It sucks that you're here stuck with the ferret all the time." _

_She looked over at Draco to see if he was listening and he was walking to the kitchen with a disgusted face. She looked at him apologetically and turned to Ron. "That was so rude of you. I mean you get all mad when he calls me a Mudblood so I think you should really stop with all that stuff." _

"_Geez Hermione I was just kidding. Why are you defending him? Its not like he's ever been nice to you." Ron replied_

"_Actually for your information he has been bearable." She said with a sneer._

"_Okay I'm sorry then. I don't want o fight anymore. I came to see you and it's almost curfew. Wow when your angry you look absolutely beautiful." As he was saying all this he was pulling her to the fireplace. _

_She giggled loudly and he touched his lips to hers. _

_She was content and happy with her boyfriend. Then she remembered Draco's statement… __**"Honestly I think you deserve better but it's your choice not mine."**_

_Then she looked up to find Draco staring her and Ron._

_She was so embarrassed. She was sure she was blushing. Then Ron looked up at him and scowled at him... _

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came walking into the bathroom.

"whoa! Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here."

She jumped at the sound of Draco's voice and turned around and could see a silhouette of Draco's half naked figure through the foggy glass shower doors. "Well, now that you know could you leave?"

"yeah, sorry." he slowly turned around and walked out the door.

This encounter had brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly finished her shower and got out.

She realized all she had was her towel. _Oh crap. After what just happened I don't want to walk out in just my towel. _She had no choice so she sucked it up and let all her pride shine through long enough to make t to her room. She walked out of the bathroom and towards her dorm

To her relief Draco was nowhere to be seen. She ran up to her dorm and got dressed.

She came down about 20 minutes later and still Draco was nowhere to be found. So he made her way to the great hall to find Harry and Ron.

They smiled at her as she took a seat by Ron. She returned the smile and then glanced over at the Slytherin table and Draco was sitting there, next to Blaise and Pansy. She kissed him on the cheek and he shrugged her off. He looked over at Hermione and she quickly looked away.

In the next 30 minutes she went with Harry and Ron to potions class. They reached the dungeons and professor Slughorn greeted them with a big smile.

She thought to herself… _I wonder if professor Slughorn is going to have the slug club again this ear. It was always fun. _She took her seat near Harry and Ron.

After all the students filed in, Slughorn called them quiet. The room went silent and he said, "I have a project for all of you this year and you are to pair each with one assigned partner. I don't want any arguments with who I pair you with because they are all for a reason:

Ron Weasly and Harry potter

Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Pavarti Patil…"

Hermione did not hear the rest _Professor Slughorn better have a good explanation for this. I will ask him later why. I just don't understand why so much of my life recently has to do with Draco Malfoy. I'm totally confused. _When she came out of her thoughts everyone was moving over to their chosen partners. There was much rumbling and complaining, but they all went where they were assigned.

She walked over to where Draco was and said, "Hi, well I guess were stuck together most of the year. I mean we got to pair up for every project and potion that takes more than one person to do it."

"Yeah, no offense or anything but I kind of caught that when professor Slughorn said pretty much the same thing." He said with a blank expression.

She was kind of offended but decided not to say so, instead she just shut up.

The class went by surprisingly fast. She quickly told Ron bye and hung back in the class until everyone left out.

Slughorn turned around and looked at her, "can I help you with something Mrs. Granger."

"Yeah, you can. I was wondering why you paired me with Malfoy for this whole year. I'm not really to excited about having to spend most of the year working closely with him."

"Well Mrs. Granger I put you two together for many reasons. Number 1, I put Mr. Weasly and Harry together so that put you away from one of them as well as putting Mr. Zabini with Mr. Goyle, so Mr. Malfoy was away from his friends also. Number 2, you and Mr. Malfoy are both the heads so it seemed like a logical reason. Number 3, oh yes there's more, both of you are very intelligent students. I didn't think much of Malfoy in your 6th year but then I realized that he was under a lot of pressure, and I'm sure you know." I notice he is very gifted and a wonderful wizard."

"Oh I see. Well thank you for explaining."

She turned to walk away and he stopped her saying, "I never thought much about the boy myself, but it was mainly because of his family. After the war I've come you realize a lot of students have changed and I have a feeling he's one of them."

She couldn't believe he was saying this, but she took it none the less and said "you know what I've been thinking the same thing. Goodbye professor."

"Goodbye Mrs. Granger." And with that she walked out towards her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco walked out potions class straight towards his next class. He thought about everything that was going on in his life. He was truly tired of the problems his father had caused him and his mother. He was glad he was in Azkaban.

He went through the rest of the day with thoughts like this. He didn't eat much for lunch so when dinner came around he was real hungry. He ate until he was full and then headed up to the head common room. He gave the password and walked up to his room he changed into so pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He came down stairs to find Hermione at her desk studying.

He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get some kind of snack.

He walked out back in and sat down on the couch. He realized he sat on something and jumped back up.

He picked up the book he sat on. He saw that it was the book Hermione picked to read the night before. He started flipping through it. It looked pretty interesting. He looked up to find Hermione looking at him.

"What is wrong? Am I not allowed to read a good book?" He smirked at her.

"It's just interesting to see you read. I've never seen you read before."

He laughed and said, "Well thanks a lot. I'm not as dumb as you would think."

"I never thought you were dumb Draco. I just simply never saw you read before." She replied feeling stupid once again.

"Well, I had a lot to deal with before, but enough of that. What are you doing?"

"I'm studying for transfiguration and ancient runes tomorrow" she replied.

"Why are you studying for classes you haven't had yet?"

"I want to be prepared before I get into the class."

"Whatever, I'm going to do my Quidditch exercises," and with that he peeled off his undershirt and got into positon to do push-ups in front of the fireplace.

He was at 37 when he felt eyes on him he looked up and Hermione was staring. _No telling how long she's been doing that. I don't think she realizes that I've caught her. Should I joke about it or be serious. I don't think I could be serious at this point. Dare I think it, she's got me freakin nervous. God. She hasn't realized that I've noticed she's staring. I wonder what she's thinking about. Honestly at this point I'm not sure I want to know. I'm shaking like a little coward. Well here goes.._

"I think your studying the wrong subject. I know it may be more interesting but your making me a bit uncomfortable." He tried to put on a smirk but it didn't work. Sure he was used to being stared at but for some reason this is different.

He noticed that she had finally realized what was doing on and she was blushing so deeply he decided to play it off with another joke because quite frankly he was getting more nervous by the second.

_It's not the fireplace that has me burning up._

"I really don't care, just don't let Weasly catch you staring at my bare chest. He might feel a bit jealous." He said trying to laugh and sound like he didn't care.

She looked mortified. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to stare. I looked over to see what you were doing and I got lost in thought. And I guess my eyes didn't shift position."

Her voice was shaking with embarrassment, so he decided to leave it alone and go back to his push ups. He closed his eyes and started counting where he left off

He was t 56 when he heard the portrait hole open and close he opened his eyes and looked up to find Hermione gone. He shrugged and continued… _5, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62… ahh I can't handle this no one ever does this to me. I never get nervous around a girl. Maybe I've turned into a pussy since the war. Well we will see about that. Starting tomorrow project get a good lay commences, to prove that I haven't lost my nerve. Shit where was I? I've done like 20 more since this random thought process occurred. Well I'll start at 70to play it safe… 71, 72, 73, 74, 75…_

About 30 minutes and 125 push-ups later he went to take a shower. He loved having a shower at night and in the morning. He stripped down and tuned on the hot water. He stepped in and thought about who he could convince to sleep with him.

_I know I promised myself that I wouldn't do that anymore to these poor girls who I will never sleep with a gain but I can't handle all this stuff this nervous stuff. This mooring I got nervous over her silhouette through the shower door. Then I got all nervous over her staring at my bare chest while exercising I've got to get my edge back._

He tried to concentrate on something else but his mind wouldn't let him. He felt bad for embarrassing her.

He finally went to bed. A few minutes after his head hit the pillow he heard the portrait open. He couldn't resist the urge to apologize.

He jumped out of his bed and ran down stairs. As soon he got there he wished he hadn't ran so fast.

She was giving Weasly a goodnight kiss. He watched them this time. She looked like a great kisser and hi s mind wondered but not for to long he heard them bid each other goodnight. He stopped looking and drew back his composure.

She walked over to the couch and picked up the book he had picked up not but a couple of hours ago.

He walked down the rest of the steps. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier. I really didn't mean to."

She quickly looked up and blushed deeply. "Look I'm the one who should be sorry, and I really am."

"Look lets forget about it, okay? Hey I got a serious question. Why do you stay with Weasly when you could do so much better?" he had no idea where that last part came form but he had to no.

"I don't know where you get that I could do better, but as for why I stay with him, well because as I said before, he cares about me. I don't know anyone else who would be interested in me except for Viktor Krum."

"Despite what you think that means a lot. Do realize who that is?"

"I guess your right. Why do you care anyway?" she said with a curious expression.

The question caught him off guard but he quickly removed and said "I just want to make sure that al my friends have the best that they can and that they are happy."

She smiled "Well I never thought Draco Malfoy would call me, a Mudblood, his friend."

He smiled and told her good night and retreated to his room. As he drifted into sleep he smiled to himself, not sure why, but he was just smiling.

Little did he know Hermione was doing the same thing except she knew why.

**what did you think? well review. and in the next chapter you will find out what hermione was thinking while she was watching Draco do his push-ups with no shirt on!!! don't we all wish we could see that!! adn their first kiss will be comming up in the next couple of chapters. **


End file.
